Alien Invasion
by Green Leaflet
Summary: Luke wants to play alien invasion, Guy isn't as willing to cooperate. Young Asch and Guy friendship fic.


"Die, alien scum!" Luke shouted out with a straight face, pointing his hand, poised like a gun, towards Guy, who was sitting on the other side of the room, obviously bored.

"Come on! You told me you'd play with me today." He said grumpily, glaring at Guy with as much anger as he could muster, which wasn't much since he wasn't really angry. It was the first time Guy had actually agreed to play with him, and it made him really happy. Guy normally escaped having to be around the child for too long, only doing his chores and duties before retreating into a place his young master could not find. He didn't want to spend so much time with the child he was trying to kill, lest he blows his cover and murders him. However, today Pere had strictly informed him that he had to act more like a guardian, or else the Master of the House would become suspicious. Van, who had visited earlier to train Luke, even said that it was a good opportunity to catch them off-guard. After much protest, Guy had finally given into their requests and reluctantly agreed.

So when the little bundle of sarcasm and seriousness came to him and ordered him to play, he had no choice but to agree.

Normally, the child was so serious about everything. He always talked about how he was going to reform the country, and tried to imitate the man Guy loathed with all his heart. Duke Fabre was pleased that Luke was taking his role as a successor seriously, but Guy just thought of it as a carbon copy of a mass murderer.

So when he had suggested, or rather demanded, that they play alien invasion, Guy was more than surprised. He would have said something awful about it, if he wasn't trying to make sure that he acts like a guardian. He didn't really think playing with the young master was a good idea, but the child was so insistent and his face told him that NO was not an option. It made Guy's blood boil to be reminded of the face his family's killer wore when he slaughtered them. However, he suppressed it and reluctantly agreed, which was why they were inside the redhead's room. Luke was the intergalactic hero from outer space, and Guy was, well, the alien.

"Oh, please spare me." Guy said in monotone, his arms crossed as he sat on the chair. Luke scowled, before he jumped onto the blond, startling him. Guy let out an undignified yelp as he crashed into the floor, groaning at the impact. The child looked at him with defiant eyes, sitting on his lap and placing his hands on his waist, trying to look much bigger. Guy felt the irritation grow inside him, before instead let out an annoyed sigh and laid his head on the ground, giving up.

"You're supposed to say 'Not in your lifetime, Abyss Silver!' and fight back." Luke pouted; making Guy raised an eyebrow at him. From the look on his face, Luke was serious about what he said, no matter how corny it sounded. He was not going to pretend that he was part of a children's show just to amuse the son of that murderer. Luke crossed his arms, as if expecting him to listen, making Guy roll his eyes and lay his head back down, facing the side. Luke, obviously unsatisfied with this response, stood up slowly from his position on Guy, before catapulting into the blonde's stomach. Guy let out a pained yelp at the impact, groaning slightly, before he felt the last thread of whatever patience he could muster disappear.

"That's it, you brat." He hissed, unaware of the fact that Luke's face brightened at the sight of him angry. Luke quickly jumped off of his and opened the window, ready to jump out. Guy was on his feet in a flash, ready to strangle the kid. Luke let out a happy laugh as he jumped out the window, running into the courtyard, Guy following right after.

"Get back here!" he growled out loudly, chasing after Luke. Pere, who was in the courtyard trimming the flowers, blinked as he noticed the two youngest members of the household running in the courtyard, one laughing happily while the other looked murderous. Luke sometimes stopped for a second and pretended to shoot Guy, who'd ignore this and just continue chasing him.

"Hold still, you!" Guy said just as Luke dodged one of the castle guards, making Guy hit him in surprise. The guard fell down at the impact, but Guy regained his footing quickly and started looking for the child, spotting him quickly entering the hallways. He quickly gave chase, his eyes seeing red, as Luke laughed happily and climbed on the table, aiming his 'gun' at him.

"You'll never catch me, alien scum!" he said authoritatively, jumping out of the way as Guy tried to dive on him. He stepped on the blonde's back and jumped off the table, making a break for it. Guy quickly regained his bearings and turned around, following after the young master. Luke went through the maids, ignoring their surprised and embarrassed cries as he went under them, unintentionally flipping some of their skirts. Guy even forgot his fear of women for a second as he quickly rushed past them, his eyes only aimed at the little kid he was about to murder when he gets his hands on him.

He had nearly reached the child, not noticing that he had entered the Duke and Madame's chambers. He opened the door quickly, scanning for the boy, before he froze at the sight of the man he hated with the child he was about to strangle. From the look on his face, he was less than amused to see his servant barging into the room without an explanation, as well as a sweaty little heir to the throne. Luke had lost all of the glee on his face, and now it was filled with the familiar serious look that Guy was accustomed to. He felt all the dread rushing into him, and the anger had left.

Was the Duke going to fire him?

"What's going on?" Duke Fabre demanded, looking at them suspiciously. He was on his way to a meeting when his son suddenly burst into the room laughing, followed by an angry servant. Luke looked at him seriously, before pointing to Guy and himself.

"We were playing alien invasion, he's the angry alien." He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Considering he was a child, it probably was. Duke Fabre's face was filled with doubt, before Suzanne's calm, kind face filled with his visage. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, before kneeling down to Luke's level and smoothing out his hair.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, watching as Luke's face lit up. He nodded enthusiastically, all traces of former seriousness gone.

"Guy was great! He was practically foaming at the mouth and acting like a real alien. He even defeated the horde of evil hydras while chasing me." He said, referring to the maids earlier. The maids would have a field day later, trying to make sure they could smother him. Guy paled considerably from the thought, and from the look on Duke Fabre's face at the mention of him foaming at the mouth. It was exaggeration on Luke's part, but it could cause him trouble with the Duke, who already was suspicious enough of him as is. Luke either didn't notice it or pretended not to, still chatting happily with his mother about his adventures in the house. Guy would've left the room a long time ago, if only Duke Fabre's intense, stern look didn't prevent him from moving.

"I like playing with Guy, he's fun." Luke said, finishing his story. He then turned to his father, a serious look returning to his face.

"Can I keep him?" he said, as if asking for a pet. Guy's mouth twitched slightly in annoyance, while Duke Fabre raised an eyebrow.

"He's already a servant of the household."

"I want him as my own personal playmate." Luke said, standing straight. Duke Fabre looked at Guy suspiciously, then at his son's serious face, before sighing and waving his hand, indicating that he approves. Guy felt cheated that he has no say in this, seeing as it was his fate that's being decided. However, before he could say anything else, Luke had already bowed to his parents and ran to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room. Guy nearly stumbled, despite Luke being weaker than him, at being dragged while he was off-guard. Pere watched as they entered the courtyard, noticing their joined hands, before chuckling and shaking his head slightly, returning to his work. Luke moved past him, ignoring him, and dragged Guy all the way back to his room. After the door was closed, Luke let go of his hand and started searching below his bed for something. By then, all the anger had been drained from Guy, leaving him with exhaustion as he sat back down on the chair.

Luke pulled out a box, letting out a triumphant grin, before going over to Guy and sitting in his lap, ignoring his protest. He then took out a small choker from inside and placed it around Guy's neck, satisfied. Guy raised an eyebrow at him, before he turned to look at the nearest mirror. His eyebrow twitched as he noticed that the choker looked a lot like a pet collar, before he scowled at the child.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift! Dad said I should give that to someone who I know would stay by me forever." He said with a smile, as if it was the most natural thing to do. On the golden tag, 'Property of Luke fon Fabre' was written, but Guy wouldn't know about it until the next time he checks the mirror. He looked at the child dubiously, who was looking at him expectantly, before sighing and lying back against the chair.

"Thanks, I guess." He said, fingering the choker lightly. It was soft and comfortable, so he supposed he didn't mind too much. Though the fact that it looks like a dog collar disturbed him greatly, Guy supposed he could live with it.

"I had fun today." Luke said, before he laid his head on Guy's shoulder sleepily. Guy felt irritated at being used as a human pillow, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to get mad. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the child, trying to at least pretend he was a proper guardian. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Guy not wanting to admit it felt kind of nice being around the young master when he was quiet like this.

"Play with me again tomorrow, all right? It'll mean a lot to me…" Luke muttered, wrapping his arms around Guy and slowly falling asleep on the servant. Guy ignored the fact that his legs were following Luke's example, fixing their positions slightly so that the young master could sleep a bit easier on him. He looked at Luke silently, not sure what was so special about the next day, before he closed his own eyes tiredly.

"All right."

The next day, a loud commotion erupted in the Fabre household, jostling Guy out of his sleep. He rubbed his head painfully, registering faintly that he was back in his bed. Since when did he return? Pere burst into the room at that moment, his eyes wide in worry as he frantically searched in the room. His face was scrunched up in dismay, confusing Guy.

"What's going on?"

"The Young Master disappeared!"

Guy paled at that, before rushing out of his bed, stumbling on the covers and falling to the ground. He regained his footing quickly and ran out of the room, followed by Pere, calling out frantically.

"Luke!" he cried out, searching through the courtyard. His eyes darted everywhere in panic, forgetting the fact that the child was the one he was supposed to kill. He saw Luke's door and quickly entered the room, forgetting all about courtesy. On the bed, he saw the new birthday clothes that arrived for Luke a few days ago, and he paled in realization that it was the young master's birthday that day. He searched the room frantically, hoping against anything that there was a clue as to where Luke might have disappeared to.

It was only a few days later that they found Luke again. The child had come back unscratched, but he had a serious case of amnesia. When he was given to Guy to take care of, he couldn't even walk. As Guy watched the child in his room, he couldn't help but feel bad that he wasn't able to keep his promise to play with him. He still hated the child, despite the amnesia, but he still felt obligated somehow to take care of him.

Luke turned to look at him, his eyes wide in wonder, before he reached his arms out to Guy, as if wanting a hug. He walked over to the young master slowly, before scooping him up in his arms and hugging him, though his heart wasn't in it.

It was now Luke's turn to be the alien, and Guy the hero who'd save him.


End file.
